Butchered
by Oceans of Abstract Colors
Summary: Was Travis Grady really a demon, like his mother said? Was it his fault that his parents died? The nightmares Silent Hill has given them...the mirrors, the monsters, creations of hell...was he all a part of it?


"**Butchered"**

SH: Origins' TRAVIS GRADY POV [Based on Bad Ending]

* * *

_I've been here before  
I can see it with eyes closed_

I've walked on this ground before. This was where I've stood watching Dad die, watching Mom suffer. I _have_ been here. But I have never realized it until now. Silent Hill. What was trying to lead me here?

_Shadows that look like blood  
Dead as far as the mind goes_

Momma…

I came there to see you. But why…why did I see you choke your own soul instead? You were there…inside that cage that must have been your personal hell for years. When I entered to see you, after trying all I can to survive the nightmare outside, I didn't see a smile. I saw you attack me like I wasn't your son. Your insanity had ruined you.

_Fear that comes from my head  
Lives in the mirror_

As I watched you fall, Mother of my own flesh and blood, butchered with my own hands, I remembered what you were trying to say…You wanted to kill me. Those mirrors told you. The nightmare world behind them turned you insane. They told you that I was a demon. You wanted to kill me…why?

_Why won't you let me out?  
Does the evil excite you?_

Daddy…

I knew you were sad. I knew Momma's demise was too hard for you too accept. I knew how much you loved her…but why did it all come to this? I once again stepped on the very ground where you told me to take a stupid token and play in the arcade. I didn't know what you wanted to happen.

Little did I know that when I come back to tell you I've won that little game…

You were already dying, hung on a noose, with pain and guilt inside. I just stood there, and thought you were only sleeping. I've stood there for eight hours. I didn't want to lose you, too.

_Haven't you had enough?  
Does the feeling control you?_

And when I returned to see you, too, what did you do? You tried to kill me in your demonic form. I had no choice. I knew it wasn't really you. I had to stab you, hoping that every drop of blood that I release will remind you of my own pain and guilt.

_Just when I think I'm okay_

_Shadows surround me_

Suddenly, I felt the world around me change. I opened my eyes seeing that I was now standing on a room with walls stained with blood and rust. Blinded by memories of my Mom and Dad, I dropped to my knees and pounded my fists—scarred by my own parents—on the floor.

_All of the monster you are  
I can feel in my head_

I felt the arms of some creature that came from nowhere grabbed me tight. I screamed as I struggled to let go. But I couldn't. Next thing I knew was that I was strapped to a metal table, also rusting and caked with blood. I looked around me, my neck aching. It was him. The monster in my nightmares.

An injection needle entered my skin. I let out an excruciating groan. A liquid which must have been made to kill me has entered my veins. I shook my limbs, trying to escape and snap the straps. The monster looked at me.

I saw myself…as the demon.

_Let me out, let me out  
Let me out, let me out_

My parents were right. I _was _a demon. I wanted to kill them, too. I don't know why, but I never knew until that moment._ I_ was their personal hell.

That monster in my nightmares, the one I call "the Butcher"…was actually me.

_No more…  
I'm through…  
You win…  
I'm dead…_

Silent Hill. You wanted me to come there. I'm here now.

Let me go, please...I've made my mistake. Now I know what you were trying to say. I'm now in my own hell. It was true all along. _Is this what you felt, when I was only there standing, doing nothing…? _Then I saw the Butcher walk to me.

_You're sorry, sorry, no!  
You're a lie  
It's over, nothing here left alive  
Let me out, let me out  
Let me out, let me out_

"AAAARRGGGHHHH!"

* * *

**Song:** Hole in the Sky (Akira Yamaoka ft. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn)

**A/N:** First SH fic. Tell me if it sucks. The story is just so complex and I wrote this to challenge how well Silent Hill turned me insane like Travis's mom. He-he, kidding.


End file.
